Unconditionally
by LLucine
Summary: Cheio de perguntas, com um novo nome e sua memória intacta, Harry vai tentar entender o que aconteceu com ele e talvez, salvar o mundo mais uma vez. TR/HP
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo: Unconditionally**_

 _ **Sinopse:**_ _Harry, aos seus 106 anos, vê a destruição em massa de sua espécie. Sim, os trouxas descobriram sobre o mundo mágico e como os bruxos eram minorias e ficavam completamente desarmados sem suas varinhas, foi "fácil" acabar com a maioria dos bruxos._

 _Harry, um dos últimos sobreviventes, morre, mas ele não vai para a estação de King's Cross – como da ultima vez. Não... Ele volta no tempo, mas não exatamente como ele..._

 _Cheio de perguntas, com um novo nome e sua memória intacta, Harry vai tentar entender o que aconteceu com ele e talvez, salvar o mundo mais uma vez._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter não pertence a mim e sim a J.K. Rowling. Essa é apenas uma fanfic e a estou fazendo por diversão._

 _ **Avisos**_ _: Tortura, violência._

 _ **Emparelhamento**_ _: Harry x Tom_

 _ **Gêneros**_ _: Fantasia, Slash, Mistério._

– _Unconditionally_ –

Repentinamente, ele sentiu calor. Não que antes estivesse muito aquecido, mas parecia que agora estava bem quente, sentiu-se queimando.

Se mexeu desconfortavelmente, retirando rapidamente a coisa que envolvia seu pescoço. Ele espiou, pra ver se não era algum tipo de corda ou algo ainda mais perigoso que os trouxas poderiam ter inventado, mas era apenas um cachecol preto.

– Prince... Ei, Prince... Acorde! – a voz suave de uma criança o incomodava com leves cutucões, deixando-o levemente mal-humorado.

– Hmmm – murmurou Harry, soando mais aborrecido do que realmente estava. Ele franziu o cenho para a alta iluminação, já que havia aberto os olhos rápido demais.

– Desculpa, mas o trem já esta chegando à estação de Hogsmead – Harry se virou para o garoto, dando de cara com um menino baixinho e de cabelos castanhos e arrumados comportadamente. – Você me disse para acordá-lo assim que chegássemos. E você ainda nem colocou sua roupa...

 _Do que o garoto estava falando?_

Ele bocejou, colocando a mão rapidamente sobre a boca, não se importando muito em olhar ao redor. Faziam meses, talvez até anos em que ele não descansava tão bem em um lugar quente como aquele.

Um click soou em sua mente.

Ele se ajeitou no... _Banco_ , sentando-se propriamente, já que estava meio escorado na janela de um trem. Sim, ele conseguia reconhecer os barulhos dos trilhos e o leve chacoalhar que o vagão dava, mas não era realmente possível que ele estivesse indo para Hogsmead, principalmente naquele trem, sendo que ambos haviam sido destruídos a muito tempo...

 _Estranho_.

Resolveu não apenas pensar e sim olhar ao seu redor, começando pelo próprio banco.

 _Isso aqui não era pra ser azul?,_ pensou enquanto olhava para o acento verde escuro.

Balançou rapidamente a cabeça, observando o seu redor. Tudo parecia muito mais "vivo" do que da ultima vez que havia visto aquele trem, até mesmo de quando o viu pela primeira vez. Existiam alguns quadros e luminárias que Harry sabia que eram extremamente antigas, mas que pareciam novas.

Algumas balas estavam a sua frente, no local onde o garoto estava sentado e o menino olhava pra ele de uma maneira preocupante. Harry até pensou em sorrir, percebendo que aquilo só poderia ser um tipo de ilusão da sua mente insana.

Bom, já estava na hora dele ficar louco. Até mesmo suspirou com a ideia de que realmente estivesse certo, mas algo o parou. Uma lembrança...

Ele sabia que havia visto um maldito trouxa apontando um tipo de arma grande – que Harry sabia que vinha embutida com radar anti bruxos – em seu rosto e até mesmo sentiu a dor intensa e rápida se transformando em total escuridão.

– Você está bem, Prince?

– Porque está me chamando desse jeito? – ele perguntou, apertando um pouco sua cabeça por conta da dor que se instalava bem na região do tiro.

O barulho do trem era quase ensurdecedor. Aquele _tcheck-tcheck_ a todo o vapor o deixava ainda mais irritado. Fazia tempo que não escutava algo tão alto.

Porque ele estava ali? Era um tipo de sonho ou céu?

– Porque esse é seu nome... Harry Prince. – o garoto falou, dando de ombros, olhando-o ainda receoso.

Ele ficou confuso. Uma parte dele queria corrigir o garoto, mas outra – muito maior – o mandava ficar calado e apenas acompanhar a maré. Essa parte, normalmente, sempre tinha razão.

Ele olhou para fora do vagão, vendo algumas árvores tocando-o levemente. O céu estava escuro e nuvens pesadas evitavam que a luz da lua iluminasse o caminho, era tempo de tempestade... Mas o que mais o intrigou e horrorizou, foi sua aparência.

Quando ele realmente se olhou, percebeu que não parecia mais o velho de 106 anos que vivia aparatando em todos os lugares seguros da Grã-Bretanha – não que naquele momento houvessem muitos – ele parecia um garoto de onze anos.

Cabelos pretos e levemente bagunçados, mas estranhamente arrumados e alinhados, rosto um pouco mais redondo e aristocrático, lábios mais grossos e até mesmo as maças do rosto eram um pouco mais cheias. A única coisa que não mudou foi a cor dos olhos. Verdes e brilhantes.

 _Tão brilhantes..._ Fazia tempo que Harry não os via tão vivos assim.

Ele parecia meio andrógino. Não que isso fosse realmente um grande problema.

Uma coisa que ele notou também, foi que não precisava de óculos. O que foi um grande alivio, já que no outro mundo a perca dos malditos óculos havia lhe rendido muitos momentos ruins.

Ele se levantou, observando a mudança em seu corpo. Comparado ao que ele era quando tinha onze anos, Harry parecia mais encorpado num magro natural e não num quase-esquelético, fruto dos anos de abusos dos Durleys.

– Vamos. Daqui a pouco chegamos em Hogsmead.

Harry olhou em volta, percebendo que uma pasta estranha e com seu nome estava logo acima de sua cabeça. Ele a pegou e a abriu no fecho, encontrando suas roupas, uma varinha e um bilhete dizendo _"aproveite sua segunda chance"_ escrita em um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. A letra era singela e bonita.

 _Então alguém sabe o que está acontecendo. Mas quem?_

Ele suspirou. Como passaria por aquilo sem atrair atenção?

Pensando em tudo brevemente, ele chegou a conclusão de que aquilo só poderia ser um tipo de troca de mente, algo feito com magia das trevas e que só acontecia em casos específicos, num curto período de tempo.

Ele nunca ouviu que tal coisa poderia acontecer entre pessoas sem qualquer ligação e de diferentes épocas, mas essa era a única explicação válida que ele achou por agora. Bom, ele poderia aguentar até voltar a sua realidade, o problema todo era o garoto Prince...

Harry suspirou pesadamente.

Ele começou a tirar as vestes da bolsa e pediu para o garoto – que o observava confuso – fechar a cortina.

– Está louco? Você deveria ir ao banheiro.

– Só feche essa maldita coisa e tape os olhos. Eu não tenho que ficar me explicando pra você – Harry respondeu entre dentes.

Ele não queria falar assim com o garoto. Aliás, ele não queria soar tão grosseiro com uma criança, mas a pressão de ser uma e – aparentemente – estar numa época diferente, o estava deixando agoniado.

A qualquer momento ele voltaria para o caos do futuro e ele já estava se preparando mentalmente para aquilo.

O menino, ao contrário do que Harry pensou, sorriu e disse:

"Agora sim parece você mesmo, Prince. Por um momento, achei que haviam tomado polissuco e se transformado em você".

– E porque fariam isso? – Harry perguntou, ainda duvidando de que o garoto tivesse perdoado sua explosão tão facilmente.

O garoto apenas deu de ombros e Harry voltou a se vestir, percebendo que o trem estava diminuindo seu ritmo.

– Chegamos.

Ele sabia, mais ou menos, em que ano estavam. Uma garota atrapalhada havia tropeçado em si enquanto lia um jornal que – aparentemente – falava sobre Grindelwald e sua era de terror e caos.

Lembrando-se de algumas coisas nas quais Hermione havia dito enquanto eles conversavam sobre os últimos Lordes da Trevas, ele sabia que o período em que tal ataque aconteceu era em torno de 1937 ou 1938. Passado o choque inicial, ele precisava saber o porquê dele estar ali. Se ele estava nesse período, então Prince deveria ter nascido em 1926 ou algo assim.

Ainda era um tanto inacreditável estar em Hogwarts novamente. Ele achou que nunca mais veria o castelo, não depois do que os trouxas fizeram com ele.

 _A tecnologia trouxa é fascinantemente mortal,_ ele pensou, amargurado.

Harry, no inicio de tudo, não havia entendido porque era tão ruim os trouxas saberem da população mágica. Era algo tão obvio, mas parece que o espirito de Dumbledore se apossou dele e - mesmo toda a sua experiencia como auror não havia lhe preparado para o que estava por vir. Ele só foi entender realmente quando a primeira morte aconteceu... Fechou os punhos na lateral do corpo com força, fazendo marcas dolorosas nas mãos.

Eles estavam indo para os barcos, sendo guiados por um homem que Harry nunca havia visto na vida, mas que se apresentou como sendo um guarda caças chamado Ogg.

Entrou no barco com outros três garotos que o olharam um tanto receosos, mas ele não ligou. Não queria entender porque pareciam temê-lo.

– _Unconditionally_ –

Chegando à entrada do castelo, ele mal pode conter suas memórias. Coisas que haviam acontecido ali e que, ao mesmo tempo, não haviam acontecido ainda. Era algo confuso, mas bem lógico.

Ver tudo aquilo o fazia pensar que boa parte havia sido destruída. A dor de perder seu primeiro lar estava corroendo dentro de si. Ele precisava voltar ao seu tempo.

Balançou a cabeça e se concentrou no grupo de alunos que estava em volta de si. A turma era particularmente igual aos do seu primeiro ano, pelo menos em numero.

Ele viu um extremamente loiro, provavelmente algum Malfoy que ele não conhecia. Viu também alguns ruivos, mas ele não acreditava que eram Weasleys, Harry nem sabia se existiam Weasleys nesse ano.

O garoto que estava junto com ele no trem, estava ao seu lado. Ele não havia falado nada. Ficou mudo, observando tudo ao redor e, furtivamente, Harry também.

– Avery – falou o loiro que Harry havia observado anteriormente.

A voz um tanto quanto grossa demais para um menino de onze anos contrastava com a beleza frágil dos curtos cabelos loiro-platinados. Era praticamente uma cópia do Draco de onze anos, só que tinha um tipo de brilho estranho no olhar acinzentado.

Aquilo era... _Curioso_.

– Malfoy... Como foi o verão? – respondeu o menino ao lado de Harry, o fazendo grunhir.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que o maldito garoto era um dos Avery. Nas suas lembranças, ele sabia que existiam dois e ambos – pai e filho – haviam sido comensais da morte e participado de ambas as guerras bruxas.

– Particularmente bom e o seu? – o loiro perguntou sem se importar muito.

Harry se surpreendeu um pouco pois, se realmente fosse para Draco essa pergunta, o garoto falaria sem parar como sempre fazia no inicio de cada ano.

– Não fiz nada, meu pai foi pra França por causa... Daquilo... A prisão dele foi noticiada, você sab-

– Shh, – o loiro falou, olhando em volta e parando os olhos em Harry por um momento – tem muitas pessoas aqui, seu imbecil. Falando desse jeito, você nem parece sangue-puro... Não pode esperar até sermos selecionados para a sonserina?

O tom cortante quase fez Harry sentir pena do garoto. _Quase_... No fundo, ele estava rindo e tentando se lembrar do que aconteceu em 1937-38 para deixar ambos sangues-puros tão agitados.

– E você, Prince? – ouviu o garoto perguntando e olhando para si de um jeito meio suspeito.

Harry estava com esperança de passar despercebido na conversa e quando ia responder a pergunta o professor Dumbledore, o mesmo que os havia recebido no castelo, voltou chamando atenção de todos.

– Muito bem, crianças... Agora teremos a seleção. Sigam-me – ele disse, já se dirigindo para uma porta lateral.

Dentro da porta, ele conseguia escutar os diversos barulhos tão conhecido por ele. O salão estava repleto de alunos e Harry parecia um tanto emocionado com tal coisa, mas segurou as lagrimas, já que aquilo não seria algo que o garoto Prince deveria fazer – não que se importasse muito.

Alinhados, eles andaram, escutando o salão cair num silencio profundo.

Ele olhou para os lados, se interessante em ver algum rosto fracamente conhecido. Talvez de algum ancestral... Mas não conseguiu se concentrar muito, já que todos estavam caminhando um pouco rápido demais, na visão dele.

Os alunos mais da frente pararam e eles formaram um bolinho, observando Dumbledore pegar um pergaminho e olhar diretamente para ele.

– Assim que seus nomes forem chamados, vocês devem vir até aqui na frente e sentar aqui – ele apontou para um banquinho no qual continha o chapéu seletor – eu colocarei o chapéu seletor em suas cabeças e ai vocês serão designados para suas casas.

Harry ficou um tanto surpreso com a seriedade do homem.

Sim, no inicio ele estava tão concentrado e maravilhado com Hogwarts que nem havia percebido a mudança de personalidade de Albus, mas ai ele entendeu... Eles não estavam mais em 1991, na sua primeira seleção. Eles estavam no passado. Dumbledore era relativamente novo e estranhamente suspeito.

Sua meia barba castanha e os cabelos curtos, indicavam a jovialidade do futuro diretor de Hogwarts, mas era mais que isso. O homem aparentava ser duro e preciso, sem falar dos olhares que ele lançava para certo ponto logo atras de Harry.

Por um momento, ele achou que havia sido reconhecido, mas não era isso.

 _Aquele olhar..._ Ele sabia o que aquele olhar significava, mas iria pensar nisso mais tarde, por hora, uma coisa estava em sua mente e deixou que aquilo se fixasse plenamente em sua cabeça:

 _Eu não gosto dele._

Aliás, Harry aprendeu a não gostar de Dumbledore muito antes dele vir ao passado.

– Araan Avery

– Te vejo lá – o garoto falou, fazendo com que Harry se arrepiasse em desgosto.

Deixando Dumbledore de lado, não era possível que ele tivesse que ficar junto com um Malfoy e com o tal de Avery, ele queria tanto voltar ao seu mundo... _Nesse exato momento_.

Ele não queria mais estar ali. Não queria ver seu povo totalmente ignorante a algo que já estava acontecendo lá fora.

 _Tecnologia_.

– SONSERINA – o maldito chapéu gritou, fazendo com que ele pulasse em seu lugar.

– Lorion Tuft

Ele cruzou os braços e esperou por um milagre divino, como ele mesmo gostava de chamar.

Pensando agora em Harry Prince, ele sentiu um pouco de pena do garoto. Se suas suspeitas estavam certas, ele estava em seu velho corpo e – provavelmente – assustado com as coisas que aconteciam a sua volta. Bom, pelo menos ele terá uma boa história pra contar para os amigos... Isso se ele ainda estiver vivo.

O rosto de Harry caiu e seus olhos brilharam assombrosamente.

Malfoy o olhava intrigado, ele sabia que algo estava de errado com Harry, mas não sabia o que era. O garoto estava assustador.

– LUFA-LUFA.

– Abraxas Malfoy – Dumbledore soou, enquanto o menino lufano passava em sua frente.

Ele empurrou algumas pessoas e foi até o banco. O chapéu ficou apenas alguns segundos em sua cabeça e gritou "SONSERINA", não pegando Harry de surpresa.

 _Claro, ele é um Malfoy... Onde mais estaria?_

Mais alguns sobrenomes, tanto conhecidos como desconhecidos, foram até o chapéu até que chegou a vez de Harry.

Pra falar a verdade, ele teve que ser chamado duas vezes por conta do sobrenome. Era meio frustrante. Ele se sentou no banquinho, o chapéu foi quase colocado em sua cabeça, mas antes disso ele gritou "SONSERINA".

Ele estava em choque. Não queria ter sido selecionado para a casa. Achou que se conversasse com o chapéu por alguns momentos, ele o mandaria para Grifinória ou Corvinal.

Ele suspirou e saiu do banco, indo para a mesa da Sonserina.

 _O amigo... Amigo? Tanto faz.._.

O _amigo_ de Prince lhe deu um sorriso e ofereceu um lado para ele sentar, já que mais alguns sonserinos – antes de Harry – haviam sido selecionados.

Harry se sentou, mas não conversou. Achou melhor olhar em volta por alguns minutos.

Até que ele escutou Dumbledore chamando o ultimo garoto que havia restado ali.

– Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry gelou e tremeu.

Era por isso que ele estava nesse ano. _Obvio_.

Que burrice achar que nada disso tinha a ver com Voldemort.

 _Ele não é Voldemort._

Uma voz interior soou em sua cabeça e ele teve que concordar, mesmo sabendo que o garoto já mostrava resquícios de crueldade. Coisas que Dumbledore o havia dito e mostrado.

 _Mostrou?_

A voz perguntou, fazendo Harry pensar. Sim, Dumbledore havia mostrado que o garoto era cruel, não?

 _Não... Ele mostrou um garoto em um orfanato. Um garoto brilhante, mas que tinha sérios problemas de comportamento._

Então era certo afirmar que Dumbledore lhe mostrou apenas a conversa deles e uma caixa cheia de utensílios roubados e ainda falou sobre um garotinho que perdeu seu animal de estimação por causa do temperamento de Riddle. _Pronto, assim está melhor._

O problema é que Harry não achou que essa era a melhor resposta que ele poderia arranjar.

– SONSERINA – o chapéu gritou e alguns resmungos foram escutados em torno da mesa.

– Você consegue acreditar? Vamos ser da mesma casa que um sangue de lama – Avery falou alto, mostrando que ele não tinha medo de ser repreendido por tal xingamento.

Na verdade, Harry o achou bem burro... Se ele soubesse do que esse "sangue de lama" era capaz de fazer, ficaria quietinho.

Harry deu de ombros e Abraxas, que estava de frente aos dois apenas revirou os olhos, assistindo Riddle sentar ao seu lado. Olhando o garoto com desgosto, ele se distanciou levemente, como se o mesmo tivesse algum tipo de praga.

Harry suspirou e esperou a finalização dos avisos do Diretor Dipett e a apresentação dos professores para, enfim, comer alguma coisa.

– _Unconditionally_ –

A chegada no dormitório foi mais interessante do que imaginava.

Ele já havia estado na sala comunal da sonserina no seu quarto ano, mas nos dormitórios era a primeira vez.

Ele sabia que não seria igual ao da grifinória. Até porque o outro dormitório era totalmente redondo e ficava no alto. Esse ficava praticamente ao lado do Lago Negro.

Harry sabia que sentiria falta de abrir as janelas, já que as mesmas do dormitório estavam e permaneceriam totalmente trancadas, apenas mostrando o fundo do lago e algumas sombras de criaturas que passeavam por ali durante aquela noite.

Ele não tremeu.

O dormitório, como imaginava, era diferente mesmo. Não apenas pelo verde e prata protuberantes e que contrastavam com alguns detalhes em roxo ou pelas tapeçarias interessantes que mostravam o nome de alguns sonserinos renomados e que ele jamais conheceria se não estivesse ali, o que o intrigava eram as camas.

Havia o numero normal de camas, cinco, mas as semelhanças paravam por ai.

Além delas serem maiores que os da outra casa, aparentemente, elas eram mais confortáveis e belas.

Harry mesmo se viu mergulhando em uma delas enquanto outros três garotos apenas entravam no quarto.

Ele não queria ficar exatamente ao lado da porta que dava ao banheiro de uso comum do quarto, mas também não desejava ficar perto da janela, então se deitou na quarta cama depois do lavabo.

Os outros garotos... Malfoy, Avery e um estranho que ele não conhecia, parece que partilhavam do seu receio de ficar perto das enormes janelas esmeraldinas.

– Você mal escutou o que o monitor falou, Prince... Nott ficou resmungando atrás de mim por sua causa – Avery falou, irritado.

– Como se eu me importasse com o que Nott fala – Harry respondeu, dando de ombros. Se era pra continuar ali, ele não precisava ser amigável, né? O garoto Prince poderia cuidar de algumas desavenças.

Malfoy apenas olhou pra ele com um olhar mais suavizado, coisa que Harry estranhou e Avery riu.

O outro garoto que Harry não conhecia, estava indo até o banheiro, mas parou assim que Malfoy falou com ele.

– Lestrange, pode ir parando ai. Meus galeões...

– Está tão pobre assim que precisa do meu dinheiro pra se sustentar, Malfoy? – o garoto riu, mas logo suas expressões ficaram pesadas.

Harry tentou entender o porquê, mas assim que olhou para Abraxas ele entendeu. Nem Lucius e nem mesmo Draco conseguia superar aquele olhar de ira. Harry se arrepiou e Lestrange, mais do que rápido, pegou duas moedas em seu bolso e jogou na cama que o loiro havia escolhido como sua.

Assim como a ira subiu a superfície, ela também desceu.

Abraxas sorriu, lembrando vagamente um felino e piscou para Harry.

– Era assim que você deveria ter feito com Rosier, quando ele pegou _aquele_ livro do seu pai sem seu consentimento, no inicio do verão – disse, ainda sorrindo e se jogando na cama.

Lestrange parecia um pouco irritado, mas acabou indo até o lugar em que queria ir antes de ser interrompido.

Harry deu de ombros, se lembrando momentaneamente que estava cercado por comensais ou por ancestrais de comensais. _Perfeito_.

Como sobreviver nesse mundo sem realmente mostrar o que ele era?

Ainda deitado, ele olhou para a única cama vaga, pensando em qual dos garotos iria dormir ali.

Se ele bem lembrava, ainda tinha um Travers, Pyrites em Sonserina. Achava que haviam mais alguns, mas definitivamente ele não se lembrava de seus sobrenomes.

Ele só esperava ter sorte e não pegar-

– Riddle... – falou Avery, com certo desgosto. Harry nem mesmo olhou para o garoto, que parecia estar bem ao seu lado. – O que você faz aqui, sangue-ruim?

 _Otimo... Sério, isso é realmente perfeito. Olha, está de parabéns quem orquestrou tudo isso._

Harry murmurou com puro desgosto.

 _Merda_.

– É meu dormitório.

– Não, definitivamente não... Eu não aceito isso – o garoto baixinho começou a se queixar, sabendo que ainda teriam mais sete anos pela frente e que, consequentemente, ele teria de dividir o quarto com um sangue de lama.

Malfoy apenas assistia tudo com certo nojo no olhar, mas a pose aristocrática evitava que a maioria visse seu repudio. Harry reconhecia porque conviveu com Draco por muitos anos, quando criança, e muitos outros, logo depois da guerra entre os trouxas estourar.

Eles ficaram amigos uns anos depois em que Albus e Scorpius se casaram. Também, a cada reunião de família eles eram convidados e tinham que conviver por horas a fio. Ele aprendeu a ler o loiro como ninguém e percebeu que ele conseguia realmente ser alguém bom, mesmo com tanta desgraça em sua vida.

Astoria, sua esposa, havia falecido quando seu único filho estava no colégio e foi duro. Existiam rumores de que o menino não era seu filho de verdade e seus pais e parentes vivos já estavam todos mortos.

Draco, ao contrario do que todos pensavam, ficou bem. _Quebrado_ , mas bem. E anos depois, os dois magos lutaram juntos, lado a lado, para derrotar aqueles que Harry um dia protegeu do Lord das trevas.

 _Maldita ironia._

Ele riu, alheio a tensão que se instalava no quarto.

Riddle olhou pra ele em um curto período de tempo e foi até sua cama. Ele faria tudo do jeito que o professor Dumbledore havia dito, tentaria ser sociável com seus colegas de quarto, mas se houvessem muitos deslizes, ele sabia exatamente como retalhar.

– Venha, Prince. Vamos falar com Slughorn... Sei que quando ele souber do seu status, vai fazer esse sangue de lama sair daqui – Avery disse, sorrindo amplamente.

Malfoy continuou observando, mas Harry deu de ombros. Evitando falar com o futuro comensal.

O garoto, percebendo que estava sendo ignorado, apenas bateu o pé e saiu do quarto. Provavelmente indo falar com Slughorn. Harry quase gemeu quando se lembrou que o maldito professor era, agora, chefe de sua casa.

 _Que bosta._

Não que não gostasse do homem, ele só era extremamente chato e inconveniente.

Claro que ele foi de grande ajuda na Batalha de Hogwarts e era um pocionista fantástico, não tanto quanto Snape, mas ainda o era. Só que... _Ah, sei lá_ , ele murmurou, atraindo momentaneamente a atenção de Abraxas que estava olhando para a cama de Lestrange.

Ele precisava pensar.

Ele estava ali por alguma razão. Talvez para mudar a ascensão do Lord das Trevas, mas isso não fazia tanto sentido assim. O Lord estava morto. É obvio que ele havia matado muitas pessoas, mas nesse momento ele não existia e no futuro em que Harry estava vivendo também não.

 _Talvez... Precise ajudá-lo a chegar ao poder._

A voz dentro dele falou e Harry já estava imaginando que aquela maldita voz não fazia parte dele. Mas não, era ele mesmo, pensando em todas as possibilidades. Só que isso não cabia também. Harry sabia que Tom havia conseguido seus primeiros comensais no colégio.

 _Então, a mais provável... Se juntar a ele..._

 _Ah, claro... Como se ele quisesse. Voldemort jamais quis um igual._

 _Ele ainda não é Voldemort._ A voz falou, como se ele precisasse ser lembrado daquilo. _Mas precisa ser para poder mudar o futuro..._

 _De onde veio isso?_

Esse pensamento... Ele sabia que não era realmente dele.

Harry não poderia ter pensado em algo assim. O pior é que, cada vez que ele negava tal pensamento, mais as palavras ficavam marcadas dentro de si. Voldemort precisava existir... Ele precisava existir para mudar o futuro deles. Ele era o único com poder suficiente.

 _Não, tem Dumbledore._

 _Dumbledore é a favor de trouxas por causa do que aconteceu entre ele e Gellert Grindelwald._

 _Oh, merda... Era isso._

Grindewald havia sido preso em 1937 na França. O pai de Avery foi pra lá por causa disso. Avery tinha uma boca grande, ele conseguiria tirar mais informações se quisesse, mas por hora, resolveu guardar aquilo pra si.

Retornando ao tópico que estava o deixando meio sonolento, Dumbledore ainda é a favor de trouxas e, pra ser sincero, ele é muito mais manipulador que Voldemort. Dumbledore era mais sujo porque ele não dava a cara a tapa, as manipulações dele eram dignas de um brilhante e grande sonserino – por mais que o velho fosse totalmente grifinório, desfavorecendo a sonserina em alguns momentos.

 _Bom, no futuro era assim... Vamos ver se no passado também será._

Harry suspirou enquanto ouvia a porta do banheiro ser fechada.

Olhou para o lado e Avery ainda não havia voltado. Malfoy já estava com as cortinas fechadas e Lestrange andava de um lado para o outro vestindo um tipo de roupa estranha e antiga, parecia um vestido longo.

 _Camisola feminina?_

Harry só balançou a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para o outro residente. Riddle estava de costas para ele, olhando para a grande janela. Ele parecia estar em transe, já que não se movia e o único barulho que poderia se escutar dele era a sua respiração suave.

Harry achou melhor não interromper e nem o chamar, até porque não tinha o que dizer pro menino.

Levantou e foi até seu malão, que provavelmente havia surgido em algum momento enquanto ele estava deitado e pegou uma roupa de dormir, uma muito mais normal que a de Lestrange, a colocou e foi direto para cama.

Era obvio que ele precisava pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas faziam anos que ele não conseguia dormir em uma cama tão boa quantos as camas de Hogwarts. Ele poderia pensar em tudo numa outra hora.

– _Unconditionally_ –

No outro dia, foi acordado ligeiramente cedo por um de seus "amigos".

Aquilo, pra ele, ainda não estava certo.

Harry sabia que deveria se comportar como o menino Prince, ou seja, soar como um sonserino idiota que vivia com o rei na barriga, mas ele não conseguia ser assim.

Sim, ele aparentava andar e agir como adulto, mas ainda não era o suficiente para convencer ninguém que realmente conhecia Harry Prince.

Aliás, pensando bem, ele nunca havia ouvido falar sobre um Harry Prince.

Logo após a morte de Snape, ele foi atrás da família do Diretor e até mesmo pesquisou a árvore genealógica, mas apenas encontrou a mãe – Eileen – e outros dois irmãos da mulher – Ziron e Ai... Alguma coisa. Do lado do pai, não existiam parentes vivos.

A família Prince renegou qualquer parentesco com Snape e ele deixou por isso mesmo.

Aquilo o deixava confuso.

– Por quanto tempo vai ficar ai, Prince? – Araan disse, jogando uma toalha molhada na cabeça de Harry, rindo logo em seguida.

 _Eca_.

– Já estou indo – ele jogou a toalha no chão e foi até o banheiro, olhando-se pela segunda vez.

Agora sim ele poderia ver realmente o que havia mudado nele, dentro do trem e apenas por reflexo meio, não dava realmente para ver.

O corpo realmente parecia melhorado. Cabelos longos e meio enrolados... Ele poderia facilmente se passar por um Black, já que o cabelo até estava comportado em vista do que era na sua juventude.

Ficou mais alguns momentos no banheiro e saiu quase que correndo do local, não encontrando mais o garoto Riddle que havia acordado no mesmo horário que ele. Deu de ombros, não era como se lidar com Voldemort fosse muito importante agora.

– _Unconditionally_ –

Avery estava irritado. Não apenas irritado, ele também estava apreensivo com a bipolaridade de seu melhor amigo, Harry.

 _Ele era uma total incógnita._

Harry Prince, o herdeiro principal da família Prince. Uma família renomada que era praticamente a base dos Sagrado 28. Pra ele foi ensinado muitas coisas, coisas que até mesmo Abraxas não sabia. Poderia-se dizer que os Prince eram totalmente neutros, aliás... Todos realmente achavam isso, até Araan ver com seus próprios olhos a interação do pai de Harry – Neel Prince – com Gellert Grindelwald, o Senhor das Trevas dois anos antes.

Isso fez com que Araan prestasse um pouco mais de atenção em seu amigo, no qual ele não dava tanta importância antes.

Diferente da irmã mais nova – Eileen – Harry era calmo e apenas respondia o que lhe perguntavam, tudo perfeitamente.

Obviamente, era o típico filho de sangue puro, mas havia muito mais nele. Coisa que ele comprovou naquela manhã, quando ambos estavam se preparando para chegar à primeira aula. O correio havia chegado minutos antes, trazendo o Profeta Diário e algumas cartas. Um pequeno saco de dinheiro também foi posto em cima da mesa por uma coruja totalmente branca com pintas amareladas e outra, uma totalmente preta, trouxe um pequeno recado, que mudou totalmente a face monótona de Prince.

Até mesmo no dia anterior, ele percebeu que Harry estava diferente, mal falando com Abraxas – que, se ele não se enganava, era primo de algum grau dele.

Tudo muito estranho, dado que ambos sempre ficavam juntos.

O Malfoy também havia dito que ele estava um tanto... Esquisito, mas que não estava insistindo sobre isso. _Talvez seja a nova companhia de quarto_ , o loiro complementou. Avery tremeu em ânsia, mas não falou nada mais.

– _Unconditionally_ –

Receber cartas foi inesperado, por mais que fosse um tanto quanto obvio que tal coisa acontecesse.

Uma era de seu pai e outra de sua irmã. Era estranho pensar em ambos dessa maneira, ele não sabia como responder, então apenas as deixou ali, intocadas.

Ainda tinha esperanças de voltar a onde pertencia e não seria legal abrir correspondência de outra pessoa.

O saco de dinheiro também ficou intocado, até porque ele estava no primeiro ano. Não precisaria daquilo até o terceiro, certo?

O jornal também era interessante. Ele conseguiu ver a data: 2 de Setembro de 1938, sexta-feira. _Otimo_. Algumas revoltas e mortes foram noticiadas e os movimentos dos seguidores de Grindelwald também foram mostrados, mesmo com o líder preso. Se ele se lembrava, dali a dois dias o homem iria estar a solta novamente.

Suspirou, pensando se poderia passar tal informação para alguém sem parecer muito suspeito, mas ai ele lembrou que ainda era um primeiranista e que não conseguiria ir a Hogsmead a tempo, mesmo sabendo sobre as passagens secretas.

Voltando a coruja preta, que estava batendo as gloriosas asas bem na sua frente, ele retirou o breve papel e franziu o cenho para o animal, que já estava erguendo vôo.

 _Se comporte no seu primeiro dia de aula, Potter._

O papel brilhou fracamente, desfazendo a ultima palavra pra Prince. Harry piscou, ele sabia que aquilo não poderia ter sido uma miragem. Era um feitiço, feitiço esse utilizado sempre por pessoas que estavam perto do seu alvo. Até porque, um feitiço comum não poderia se desfazer assim que o outro fosse atingido – a menos, claro, se fosse uma maldição ou magia escura, mas Harry poderia sentir que não era esse o caso.

Ele olhou para os lados, tanto para seus colegas de casa como para as outras casa e até mesmo para a mesa dos professores. Ninguém estava de olho nele. Avery estava, mas ele era apenas... _Inofensivo_.

Ele até mesmo pensou em Riddle, mas o garoto não tinha poder para tal coisa. _Não ainda._

 _Mas que merda estava acontecendo ali?_

– _Unconditionally_ –

Ele estava morto.

Definitivamente morto.

Não esperava que a Hogwarts de antigamente fosse tão difícil. Como esses ensinamentos não foram dados a ele em 1991 eram um mistério mas, aparentemente, tudo era muito útil.

Ele voltou sozinho para as masmorras, afinal de contas, já sabia o caminho e desceu para o seu dormitório. Observou Lestrange, que não havia ido jantar, já isolado dentro de seu docel. Olhou para a cama de Riddle e suspirou.

O garoto mal havia chegado e já estava na aula hospitalar.

Por um momento, um bem breve, ele lembrou de si mesmo e da sua facilidade em se machucar, coisa que não diminuiu com o passar dos anos. _Infelizmente_.

Balançou a cabeça levemente, ele jamais seria como Voldemort...

 _Ele ainda não é Voldemort..._ A voz dentro de si soou raivosamente, fazendo-o revirar os olhos. Ele poderia concordar com a afirmação, mas isso o levaria a segunda frase icônica de seu subconsciente:

 _Ele não é Voldemort, mas precisa ser para salvar todos._

Harry bufou com puro desgosto, ele não estava afim de pensar no significado dessa merda toda agora, por mais que ele já soubesse exatamente do que se tratava.

Retirou a roupa e colocou um conjunto confortável de dormir. Com sorte, ele voltaria para a vida "maravilhosa" que ele tinha.

Ele sorriu entristecido.

Se realmente tivesse sorte, ele ainda estava vivo, mas – provavelmente – não tão inteiro...

Com um pensamento meio fúnebre, foi direto para a cama sem realmente aguardar Avery e Malfoy, já que ambos estavam em uma espécie de detenção com o professor Slughorn, fechou as cortinas e suspirou pesadamente.

Ele tinha que dar um jeito de voltar pra casa, mesmo realmente não querendo.

 _Andou de um lado para o outro três vezes, pensando na sala comunal da sonserina. Sala essa que ele mal ficou durante seus intervalos._

 _Preferiu ir para a biblioteca, se afundar em livros, ele precisava voltar pra casa afinal de contas..._

 _Entrou no ambiente escuro, olhando para um dos sofás que continha detalhes de cobras nas pernas de madeira polida, eles eram confortáveis – Harry tinha comprovado isso anteriormente. Por um momento, um breve momento, ele teve certeza que eram melhores que os da sala comunal da grifinória, mas deixou o penamento morrer, lembrando-se que não deveria pensar tal coisa._

 _Não era certo._

 _Foi até uma das poltronas solitárias e sentou-se ali, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido nas ultimas 48h. Ele estar ali era outra coisa "não certa"._

 _O que mais o estressava em tudo isso é que, nesse lugar, seus amigos nem haviam nascido ainda e – por Harry estar se comportando de tal forma – poderia mudar totalmente o futuro. Ele lutava em não querer isso, mas o futuro foi tão cruel com tantas pessoas que uma parte dele desejava poder mudar tudo o que aconteceu._

 _– Se é o seu desejo, então porque não o faz? – perguntou uma sombra que Harry não reparou que estava sentada quase que ao seu lado, em um dos grandes sofás._

 _Ele se assustou com a nítida interrupção de seus pensamentos. Olhou rapidamente para o local de onde vinha a voz e tentou pegar sua varinha por puro reflexo. Quem quer que fosse, havia entrado na Sala Precisa sem ao menos alertá-lo ou chamar sua atenção._

 _Ele deveria ter cuidado._

 _– Está procurando por isso – a sombra perguntou, com um misto de diversão e curiosidade. Ele apontava para a varinha de Harry que apareceu do nada e flutuava na neblina negra que deveria ser uma das mãos da... Pessoa? – Não funcionará aqui._

 _Desconcertado, mas não menos calmo, Harry perguntou avidamente quem ele era e a resposta veio com uma risada profunda._

 _– Depende... Alguns me chamavam de Donn, Ankou, Giltine, mas você pode me chamar apenas de Morte._

 _Harry olhou para a sombra horrorizado. Morte? Um Deus da Morte?_

 _– Deus, Deusa... Existem várias representações de mim para os humanos em geral – o outro falou, como se pudesse realmente escutar os pensamentos de Harry._

 _– Porque está aqui?_

 _O outro se levantou e caminhou em direção a Harry, tomando finalmente uma forma completa e não a escuridão enervante que o garoto havia visto anteriormente._

 _A sombra pareceu desbotar, dando lugar a uma silhueta feminina e pouco maior que Harry. Ela vestia um vestido longo e branco, que fez Harry lembrar muito de uma mortalha só que bem mais acinturado e de seda. A pele parecia muito branca, quase transparente e os longos cabelos eram tão brancos quanto sua pele._

 _O rosto era encantador e um tanto cruel. Sim... Cruel. Harry não conseguiu achar outra definição para ele, até porque o olhar dela o consumia._

 _–Aparentemente, sou Giltine – ela disse, ignorando prontamente sua pergunta. Ela o olhou por um curto período de tempo, pegando sua mão logo em seguida._

 _O toque gelado fez Harry recuar um passo, mas ela segurou o pulso dele firmemente, virando-o para cima e depositando a varinha em sua mão. Harry estremeceu e ela sorriu, retirando sua mão de cima dele._

 _–Porque você está aqui, Giltine? – ele perguntou, observando ela ainda._

 _No entanto, Giltine já havia voltado para um dos sofás, sentando imponentemente, não dando tanta importância para Harry ou para o poder que ele conseguia sentir que tinha quando empunhava sua nova varinha._

 _Claro que ela não ligaria para um simples humano._

 _– Você não é um simples humano, sabe? Um mestre da morte nunca seria um simples humano – ela falou calmamente, mostrando que realmente poderia escutar os pensamentos de Harry._

 _Ele suspirou, um pouco surpreso com as palavras da Deusa._

 _– O que eu sou então? – ele perguntou, não esperando realmente uma resposta já que ela apenas sorriu para si._

 _–O senhor da Morte. Você possuiu os três artefatos ao mesmo tempo e, mesmo se livrando de dois, seu titulo não foi revogado por outro – ela respondeu, se ajeitando um pouco mais no sofá estofado, indicando para que Harry se sentasse na poltrona em que estava anteriormente – Voltando ao tópico..._

 _–Espera... – ele falou um tanto exasperado, acatando o pedido mudo anterior. Ele sentou e fitou pensativo – Como eu posso ser...?_

 _– Eu já expliquei. Você é um mestre da ação da morte e não meu mestre ou de algumas das minhas outras faces, entende? – Harry acenou com a cabeça e ela continuou – Você também não irá retornar para aquele mundo condenado._

 _Aquele mundo? Ele não estava no passado? E quanto ao garoto Prince?_

 _Harry confessava silenciosamente que só havia pensado no garoto em pouquíssimos momentos, porque nos momentos em que ele estava na aula, comendo ou até mesmo conversando rapidamente com os outros garotos para entender um pouco mais dessa realidade, ele não pensou em Harry Prince._

 _Se martirizou instantaneamente, pensando em algo que havia escutado por ultimo._

 _–Eu não tenho escolha. É isso?_

 _– Oh, Harry! Você já escolheu. – Ela disse, apontando com um dos dedos pálidos ao redor da sala verde e prata – E não se martirize. Você está em uma outra realidade Harry. No passado sim, mas em outra realidade que não é tão diferente da qual você veio._

 _– O que isso quer...?_

 _Ele foi cortado por um olhar penetrante, causando-lhe arrepios._

 _– Seu mundo, o original, está morrendo... Dou-lhes apenas algumas décadas para que todo o planeta morra ou para que os humanos que restaram se destruam. Bom, dá no mesmo – ela deu de ombros, olhando um tanto futilmente para seus longos cabelos._

 _Harry respirou fundo, apertando as palmas da mãos na poltrona._

 _Então, ele não tinha a mínima chance de salvar seu mundo... Nenhuma?_

 _– Não – ela respondeu, cruzando as pernas._

 _– Poderia, por favor, parar de escutar meus pensamentos? – ele disse, esquecendo-se momentaneamente que a pessoa na qual ele dirigiu a pergunta arredia era uma Deusa._

 _Ela sorriu. Normalmente se irritaria com tamanha grosseria, mas algo em Harry a deixava alegre._

 _– E quanto ao garoto?_

 _– Morto._

 _– Foi no meu..._

 _– Não Harry, nesse mundo, ele já estaria morto. Ele só ficou com o corpo conservado e sem alma, até você vir para o corpo dele. Como... Imperius... Falando nisso, Laima me pediu para entregar algo. – Ela descruzou as pernas e estendeu a mão direita para cima elegantemente, fazendo com que uma bola pequena envolta em raios roxo-avermelhados surgisse._

 _Harry olhou para o ato com certo fascínio. Ele sabia que aquilo era pra ele, mas não sabia o que tal coisa fazia e nem o porquê de Laima – seja quem quer que fosse – dar isso a ele._

 _Ele suspirou e se levantou, com o intuito de tocar na esfera, mas Giltine a embrulhou em suas mãos suavemente, não deixando que Harry encostasse. Não ainda._

 _– Se aceitar, você terá todas as lembranças de Harry Prince e, obviamente, se transformará nele totalmente, mas continuará com sua memória intacta._

 _Bom, era algo a se pensar. Ele teria as memórias de Prince e entenderia um pouco melhor desse mundo alternativo. Se era... Ou melhor, sendo um mundo alternativo, então as coisas que aconteceram no futuro não iriam acontecer, certo? Era provável que ele nem mesmo precisasse alterar nada._

 _– Esse mundo é parecido com o outro, Harry. Os trouxas descobrirão sobre os bruxos, a guerra entre vocês ainda acontecerá, mas, dessa vez, Harry Potter não poderá ir para outro universo. Essa é sua única chance... Se quiser viver aqui passivamente sabendo que mundo vai perecer em 2052, você pode fazer isso. Me certificarei de deixá-lo vivo até lá._

 _Ele se assustou. Achava que, pela sua data de nascimento, até o mundo entrar em guerra, ele estaria morto._

 _– Bom, que bela atitude grifinória nós temos aqui, não? – ela disse, sorrindo afiadamente._

 _Covarde, ele pensou. Isso era covardia realmente. Viver uma vida boa e confortável e morrer antes mesmo da maldita guerra começar._

 _Harry não era assim. Ele não conseguiria fazer isso, mesmo se quisesse. O pensamento, obviamente, passou pela sua cabeça, mas foi tão rápido que, quanto percebeu, já não estava mais lá. Ele tentaria. Por ele mesmo e por todo o sofrimento que viu no outro mundo, ele tentaria._

 _– Em troca...?_

 _– Você não voltará para lá, é uma constatação, mas você precisa viver o agora, senão de que adianta tudo isso aqui?! – ela disse intensamente. Harry a achou meio parecida com Hermione e Luna, era engraçado e um tanto triste - dado ao fim que ambas levaram._

 _Ele suspirou, deixando as lembranças afundarem em sua mente. Meditou por alguns minutos sobre o que Giltine lhe havia dito e ela esperou pacientemente._

 _Ele teria que esquecer seus amigos, seu futuro para se arriscar e tentar salvar o mundo. Se sacrificar novamente para tal tarefa, existe algo mais grifinório que isso?_

 _– E se seu não quiser ficar?_

 _– Você morre. – Ela respondeu, olhando pra ele seriamente._

 _Mesmo achando que ele merecia esse descanso por conta de tudo o que passou e tendo saudades de todos que o conheciam e que agora estavam mortos, ele finalmente tomou sua decisão._

 _– Dê-me as memórias._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi :3_

 _Eu não falei anteriormente, mas o esquema de palavras vai ser quase o mesmo de "Declínio"._

 _Em itálico - memória, sonhos ou conversa/leitura mental._

 _Em negrito – palavras/frases que serão importantes ou que demonstram algo especifico. Utilizado também para avisos no inicio de algum capítulo mais "polêmico"._

 _Em § - ofidioglossia ou ofidiomagia._

 _Normal – texto comum._

* * *

 _Capitulo 2_

Era sábado.

Harry havia sido acordado por Abraxas, que estava um tanto descontente com Araan por qualquer motivo aparente e o mesmo se recusava a falar com o colega de quarto. O que deixava Harry em um impasse – ficar perto de Avery ou Malfoy?!

As duas perspectivas não eram muito boas, mas se lembrando de algumas coisas passadas consigo mesmo, ou seja, Harry Prince, ele achou melhor ficar perto de Abraxas, até porque, ele parecia um garoto muito mais digno que Avery.

Agora, ambos estavam voltando do almoço e Harry tentava segurar uma pergunta... Não, duas: o que os dois idiotas haviam feito com Tom e onde o garoto estava. Até mesmo se preocupou um pouco, já que ele não apareceu no café da manhã e nem no almoço, esquecendo momentaneamente quem Tom realmente se tornaria.

Ele balançou a cabeça e decidiu participar mais ativamente da conversa.

– ... você deveria ter me falado – o loiro disse, meio indignado.

Harry pensou por um momento sobre o que diabos Malfoy falava, mas desistiu. Ele tinha que perguntar.

– Poderia repetir?

O outro lhe deu um olhar atravessado e se repetiu, mesmo não querendo muito.

– Eu disse que você deveria ter me dito que não era para fazer nada com o Riddle, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o porquê – ele sussurrou a ultima parte, mas não foi isso que atraiu Harry e sim a parte em que ele percebeu seu... _Interesse_ no outro garoto.

Eles estavam parados perto do grande pátio e Harry ficou desconfortável com o local. Qualquer um poderia escutar e ele não queria isso.

– O que te faz pensar que estou interessado nele? – Harry perguntou, caminhando para longe da entrada, sem olhar pra trás. Ele sabia que Malfoy o seguiria.

– Vejamos... – o outro garoto falou, indo atrás de Harry rapidamente – Primeiro, tem a seleção das casas. Quando o nome dele foi anunciado, você fez uma cara muito desagradável e não foi por conta do sobrenome. Eu sei que não foi – ele disse rapidamente, antes que Harry o contestasse. – Depois teve o negócio do dormitório, você poderia tirá-lo de lá, mas você não quis. Sem contar que você pareceu meio irritado quando soube das azarações mais pesadas que eu e Araan lançamos contra ele e agora você estava procurando-o... – ele finalizou, dando um sorriso de canto.

– Humm... – Harry respondeu, perguntando mentalmente se mais alguém havia notado tudo isso.

Ele tinha ficado um pouco perto de Avery, Lestrange e Malfoy, mas sabia que – se Abraxas notou – os outros poderiam notar.

– O que me leva a seguinte pergunta: Por quê? O que você ganha sendo amigo de um _sangue ruim_? Porque tanto interesse nele?

Harry aprendeu, com o tempo, que era sábio confiar em um Malfoy. Ele soube, depois de alguns anos, que o avô de Draco havia participado de algum tipo de caçada contra um primeiro ministro – que era nascido-trouxa – tudo por conta dos seus projetos e discursos elitistas. Harry nunca soube o que foi feito com o pobre homem, mas sabia que ele havia renunciado seu cargo pouco tempo depois de estar na posição.

Quando mais novo, ele acharia tal coisa horrível, mas quando leu os projetos de lei e percebeu que aquele ministro estava – assim como Dumbledore – rebaixando classes antigas de bruxos e favorecendo a cultura trouxa, ele achou tudo muito bem feito.

 _Deve ter perdido alguns dedos ou uma parte importante do corpo, sem falar no suborno e um possível escândalo implantado, mas ele permaneceu vivo. É o que conta..._

– Não precisa me dizer, se não quiser... – o garoto disse, enquanto parava bem na frente de Prince.

Harry pensou. Sabendo do histórico do homem e da família dele.. _. Sim, talvez ele fosse de confiança... Futuramente._

– Contarei, depois de Yule. Por enquanto, continue se comportando normalmente. Preciso saber de algumas coisas e agora, em Mabom, pretendo falar com meu pai sobre ele.

Malfoy fez um barulho com os lábios, como um assovio, e Harry achou engraçado. O menino nunca havia feito um movimento tão inesperado e comum para um garoto de onze anos.

– Parece que ele é importante, então... – Respondeu simplesmente, voltando ao seu lugar ao lado de Harry.

– Talvez.

* * *

Abraxas havia dado suas anotações para Harry, pedindo para que lhe entregasse antes da segunda-feira. Ele preferia não ficar com os papéis por tanto tempo, já que só precisava atualizar a matéria rapidamente.

Indo para a biblioteca, Harry não pode conter seus pensamentos sobre o sonho ou o que quer que fosse aquilo. Ele achava que era um tipo de... Pra ser sincero, nem ele sabia. Só sabia que, apenas sonho não poderia ser.

Tudo era real demais e, vivendo tanto tempo no mundo mágico, ele deveria saber que a explicação sobre ele estar ali seria muito mais mágica do que o comum.

A parte final do sonho ainda estava na sua mente.

 _– E se eu não quiser ficar?_

 _– Você morre._

 _– Dê-me as memórias._

 _Assim que tocou na esfera, Harry sentiu como se estivessem usando legilimência contra ele, só que de uma maneira muito mais rápida e dolorosa._

 _Ele arregalou os olhos em choque, a dor veio intensa e ele teve que lutar para não se deixar cair no chão._

 _Giltine o segurou, colocando-o deitado no sofá macio, enquanto observava sua expressão agonizante._

 _Harry ficou dessa maneira – meio desorientado – por apenas alguns segundos. Ele visualizou a vida antiga de Prince, seu pai e sua irmã, ambos muito parecidos com ele. Soube também dos segredos e interesses da família e entendeu o porquê de sua mãe e seus outros irmãos não "existirem" nessa realidade._

 _Suspirou, fechando os olhos momentaneamente._

 _– Você recebeu o de Laima... – ela disse amavelmente. Giltine passou a mão em sua testa e cabelos, os percorrendo um pouco até as pontas. – E esse é o meu..._

 _Harry não sentiu nada. Nenhuma dor ou mesmo mudança. Ele perguntou mentalmente se ela estava apenas brincando ou o testando, mas ela apenas sorriu pra ele e disse:_

 _"Acorde..."_

 _A voz dela soou fracamente e até mesmo um pouco distante._

 _Ela já estava indo embora?_

 _– O que? – Harry falou ainda grogue, tanto pelo ato dela quanto pelas lembranças._

 _– Acorde. – Ela disse, sua voz estava divertida, mas ainda mais longínqua._

E assim ele acordou, com Araan o cutucando, como sempre.

Uma onda de raiva momentânea passou por ele. Talvez, se Avery não estivesse tão obcecado consigo, ele poderia ter ficado um pouco mais com Giltine e adquirido respostas...

Suspirou.

 _Agora não adianta lamentar._

Pensando bem, ele deveria enfeitiçar as cortinas para não abrirem quando alguém o quisesse acordar.

Por mais que a ideia fosse tentadora, ele não poderia fazer tal coisa. Atrairia atenção desnecessária dos colegas de quarto.

* * *

Eram 2h quando ele entrou na biblioteca. Observou os poucos alunos que passavam por ali, não se assustando por ver – em sua maioria – corvinais. No dia anterior foi a mesma coisa.

Ele se sentou em uma mesa mais ao fundo, colocando suas coisas em cima dela e se sentando pesadamente na cadeira de madeira. Ela era bem menos confortável que as da sala comunal, mas Harry não poderia reclamar.

Pegou sua bolsa e a colocou em cima da mesa, retirando as anotações de Abraxas. Observando-as, Harry pode constatar que a inteligência de Draco era genética. Abraxas era incrivelmente _nerd_. Ele anotou as coisas que os professores de Latim, História da Magia, Feitiços e Poções disseram e fez suas próprias anotação em baixo de cada pagina, marcando também o que estudar e onde ver tal assunto.

O garoto deveria ter um tipo de memória eidética.

Ele foi até a biblioteca também para devolver os livros que havia pego sobre a base da magia neutra, era o mais próximo que ele poderia ter de um livro das trevas. Em casa, era provável que ele achasse o que procurava anteriormente, mas como precisava de algo imediato e como seria estranho demais pedir algo assim ao seu pai, decidiu apenas olhar a Seção de Referências.

 _Bom... Agora toda pesquisa que havia feito não significava mais nada..._

Um alivio passou por ele.

Não que estivesse tenso ou algo assim, mas era a primeira vez que ele havia realmente parado pra pensar que agora aquele ali era seu mundo. Ele não iria voltar pro seu tempo.

 _Nunca mais._

A felicidade que veio com tal afirmação o deixou desconcertado. Ele deveria pensar nas pessoas que ficaram, alguns amigos que ele fez ao longo da guerra, mas ele não pensava em nada disso.

Na verdade, era como se tudo ficasse cada vez mais distante.

Sua memória continuava intacta, mas era como se aquilo não importasse mais.

 _E não importa mesmo, minha vida é aqui. Nesse lugar._

Ele não se esqueceu de seus objetivos, mas poderia muito bem cumpri-los aproveitando sua nova vida. Suspirou, pensando em Laima e Giltine. Ali, em algum lugar, deve ter menção sobre as duas deidades e sobre seus poderes.

Harry decidiu que procuraria um pouco, mas primeiro, faria o maldito dever de casa.

Duas horas depois, ele chegou perto de um bibliotecário de nome Abilio Mcflyer ou Sr. Mcflyer, como ele gostava de ser chamado, perguntando sobre livros que poderiam conter informações sobre Laima e Giltine.

O homem, extremamente magro e alto, franziu o cenho meditando pesadamente sobre tal pergunta. Harry até conseguia ver as engrenagens girando na cabeça dele, fazendo-o ficar um tanto vermelho demais.

O Sr. Mcflyer se endireitou e respondeu negativamente.

– Deve ter algo na sessão restrita, mas você precisa da autorização de um professor para acessá-la e, mesmo assim, não garanto que tenha muita coisa – ele disse, observando Harry com olhos estreitos e avaliativos.

Harry dispensou a presença do bibliotecário, não sem antes devolver os livros que ainda estavam com ele e que deixou para entregar depois que fizesse suas anotações.

Pela "conversa" de quinta, a família Prince tinha algum tipo de respeito que faria com que Slughorn se rebaixasse para ele. Se Avery e Malfoy tinham tanta certeza que o homem trocaria Riddle de quarto apenas por um pedido dele, então essa influência poderia ser útil.

Embora agora, o bibliotecário não parecesse tão receptivo a esse tipo de _favor_.

Ainda era o inicio do ano, não poderia apressar as coisas, mas também não poderia deixar do jeito que estava, não com Riddle.

Tom tinha apenas onze anos. Ele ainda poderia mudar se não sofresse demais nas mãos dos sonserinos. Pra isso, Harry precisava fazer um tipo de planejamento e era nisso que ele estava pensando enquanto voltava para a sua mesa.

Após alguns minutos de meditação intensa, ele se lembrou também que deveria ler e responder as cartas de seu pai e Eileen que, por sorte, havia pego quando retornou do dormitório – logo depois do almoço.

Ele se ajeitou no lugar e começou a escrever.

A carta de sua irmã era breve e rápida.

Ela disse que era para lhe contar tudo sobre o seu primeiro dia de aula e se ele iria para Hogsmeade nesse primeiro final de semana ou se era no próximo. Eileen também desenhou Harry com roupas da grifinória, de um jeito bem estranho e até bonitinho, e ele riu porque aquilo era definitivamente um tipo de provocação absurda. _Ele jamais entraria na grifinória._

Mas... Ele havia entrado uma vez, certo?

Ignorando o pensamento, ele a respondeu divertidamente, afirmando que estava na sonserina e que o dormitório era... _Muito bom_ , mas sem realmente especificar nada. Dali uns poucos anos, Eileen entraria para Hogwarts também e Harry não queria a menina naquele covil, principalmente com Tom lá, portanto decidiu não parecer tão animado com a casa.

Já a resposta para seu pai acabou sendo diferente.

 _Caro Pai,_

 _Antes de tudo, devo salientar que entrei para a casa de Slytherin e estou muito orgulhoso por tal feito._

 _Fiquei no mesmo dormitório que Avery, Lestrange e Malfoy, provavelmente o senhor já sabe disso. Como havia me dito antes de irmos para King's Cross, alguns sonserinos gostam de falar demais, estou os observando, mas sem chegar muito perto. De certo modo, alguns ficam apreensivos com a minha presença, porém outros não dão tanta importância assim._

 _Agradeço pelo que me mandou e pelo que disse sobre o professor Slughorn, ele é brilhante e adorarei ir com ele até Hogsmeade para adquirir um animal de estimação em um dos meus intervalos, já que não conseguimos achar nenhum bom o suficiente naquele dia no Beco Diagonal._

 _Tenho uma surpresa para Mabom, mas necessito lhe dar tal coisa pessoalmente._

 _Aguardo a dispensa de dois dias e a autorização para utilizar o flú._

 _Harry Septimus Prince_

 _Herdeiro da Casa Prince._

 _Perfeito. Cordial e moralmente insuspeito._

Contou sobre seu dia, sobre seus amigos e o mais importante, já lhe disse de antemão que existia um assunto sério no qual precisava de "ajuda" dele. Não seria exatamente uma ajuda e sim uma maneira de deixar Neel Prince a par de algumas coisas e, de quebra, ter algum auxilio em Yule.

 _O primeiro passo foi dado._ Pensou, contendo uma onda de alegria.

Dobrou o papel, colocando-o dentro de uma carta separada da de sua irmã. Ele teria que pegar duas corujas, mas seria bom já que Eileen se sentiria importante por receber uma carta de uma coruja de Hogwarts.

A menina ainda era nova demais pra perceber que aquilo era algo comum, mas Harry a entendia. Obvio que entendia, ela era sua irmã e ele conseguia até mesmo sentir uma onda crescente de amor quando pensava nela e em seu pai.

Era estranho, mas muito bom também.

Ele ainda sentia os sentimentos que o ligavam ao outro mundo, mas percebeu – cada vez mais – a drástica mudança em relação aos seus novos laços, principalmente a sua nova família.

Harry se espreguiçou, vendo as suas anotações sobre as tarefas de sexta e um livro intitulado

Neel também lhe havia dito para não falar tanto sobre as praticas antigas em suas cartas, até porque elas são mal vistas pelos adoradores de trouxas, mas aquilo era importante e ninguém suspeitaria da família neutra que lutou a favor dos Potter, mesmo não conseguindo deixá-los na lista dos Sagrados 28. Se é que aquela lista ainda poderia ser valida.

Harry ainda podia se lembrar do que aquela merda de livro – que continha a tal lista – havia resultado quatro anos antes. Seu pai não havia ficado tão chateado, mas alguns de seus "amigos" haviam e, infelizmente, ele teve que fazer algumas coisas a respeito disso.

Harry suprimiu uma risada. Ele ainda se lembrava dos gritos de Cantakerous Nott.

Ele paralisou, um pouco horrorizado com tal memória. Uma criança não deveria escutar tais coisas, mas acabou dando de ombros já que, no futuro, coisas assim aconteceriam. _Seria normal..._

No final, os livros com a lista errada foram destruídos e uma nova lista – agora confidencial e aberta apenas para os membros dela – foi refeita. Com os Prince, obviamente, como base purista. Harry ainda não sabia o porquê da família ser tão influente, mas ele logo descobriria.

Voltando a memória dos gritos de Nott que, agora, não eram tão perturbadores assim. Ele sorriu.

 _Definitivamente, a família Prince era muito peculiar._

* * *

No domingo, ele viu Tom no café da manhã e só o viu realmente porque acordou muito cedo. Assim que Riddle o viu, ele ficou observando com um olhar analítico.

Harry sabia que Tom não estava enfrentando-o. Ele estava apenas tentando entende-lo ou entender como um garoto tão novo poderia ter algum tipo de favoritismo com o chefe de sua casa.

Provavelmente também estava se perguntando se Harry estava apenas esperando o momento certo para aprontar com ele, já que Tom não havia realmente tido descanso com as azarações – ele percebia isso porque os caninos do menino estavam bem proeminentes.

Harry suspirou.

 _Cara-de-vampiro._

– Precisa de ajuda? – Harry perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado e observando a dificuldade que o garoto tinha para comer. _Obvio_.

– Não – o outro respondeu, olhando para seu prato.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, tirou a varinha rapidamente e disse "reducio", apontando diretamente para os dentes de Tom.

O mais engraçado de tudo é que Harry esperava que Tom desviasse e não que fosse pego de surpresa e ficasse paralisado ao ver um feitiço vindo em sua direção.

Ele pode ver a incerteza entre ficar ali e sair da mira.

– Não se mexa – Harry disse duramente, já quase finalizando o feitiço.

Poucos segundos depois, ambos os caninos já estavam do tamanho aceitável e Harry finalizou, ganhando um aperto firme em seu ombro. Ele olhou pra cima, encontrando o olhar fascinado de Slughorn.

– Que maravilhoso, Harry... – o professor disse, saindo de perto dele e indo para perto de Tom, pegando delicadamente seu queixo e analisando sua boca e dentes, que estavam a mostra pelo contato repentino – Perfeito. Realmente perfeito – ele salientou, olhando alegremente para Harry.

– Err... Obrigado, senhor – ele respondeu, fingindo sua timidez.

Horacio, feliz com a reação, olhou para Tom, esperando um pedido formal de " _obrigado_ " a Harry, que foi, obviamente, acatado pelo aluno.

Dito isso, Harry ainda ganhou 5 pontos por realizar um feitiço complicado e ajudar um aluno com necessidades. Harry sabia o que Horacio estava fazendo e até mesmo agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Seria muito mais fácil ter o chefe de sua casa querendo que ele socializasse com Tom do que o contrário.

 _Horacio, afinal de contas, também era um tipo de amante de nascidos-trouxas... Poderosos. Algo em Tom deve tê-lo chamado atenção._

Tom não falou mais nada e acabou saindo assim que terminou sua refeição, sem olhar para Harry e nem mesmo se despedir.

 _Bom, foi um começo estranho, mas até que interessante, não? Pelo menos agora ele me deve um favor._

Harry sorriu, se distraindo com uma segunda porção de comida em seu prato.

Ele não teve confirmação de seu pai e nem outra carta de Eileen, mas não esperava realmente recebê-los. O homem teria de falar com o vice-diretor, o que era realmente um empecilho, ele sabia que Dumbledore não apoiava certos costumes de famílias de sangue puro, incluindo a celebração da roda do ano.

– Hipócrita de merda – ele sussurrou, olhando para seus ovos estralados.

O resto do domingo passou rápido e Harry decidiu passar um tempo com os meninos do dormitório. Ele percebeu que eles eram divertidos e interessantes, da sua maneira.

Ainda estava um pouco intrigado por conta das atitudes de Avery, que já estava de bem com Malfoy, mas que não largava Harry por nada. Aquilo o fazia se lembrar dos capangas de Draco nos primeiros anos.

 _Que merda._

Os quatro passaram a tarde e parte da noite no salão comunal. Jogando xadrez, snap explosivo – que Harry classificou como o clássico, já que as outras duas versões não haviam sido lançadas ainda – e um jogo estranho, chamado " _Ludum Tenebris_ ".

Harry nunca havia jogado aquele, não no outro mundo, pelo menos.

Parcialmente, ele sabia das regras, mas preferiu ver apenas os três meninos e mais uma garota do segundo ano, _Walburga Black,_ jogando.

Claro que foi um tanto inesperado ver justo essa mulher, que tanto o perturbou na casa dos Black, agindo como uma pessoa normal e até mesmo legal perto de si.

 _Ah, o que o sangue puro e um pouco de influência não fazem, né?_

O jogo mesmo parecia com Ludo, um jogo trouxa que Duda gostava muito de brincar com seus amigos quando eram mais novos.

Ele consistia em alcançar o centro, com os quatro peões. Era bem básico e Harry esperava ficar entediado com o tempo, mas aquilo não aconteceu.

Assim que o tabuleiro havia sido colocado em cima da mesa, ele percebeu a diferença do " _normal_ ".

O colorido do tabuleiro trouxa foi deixado de lado e apenas cores escuras prevaleciam. Azul escuro, verde escuro, preto e roxo. Todos escolheram seus lugares e, ao invés de um dado surgir, um tipo de bola que fazia Harry se lembrar muito de um lembrol, apareceu no centro do jogo.

– Eu começo – Avery disse, fazendo os outros darem de ombros.

Ele colocou sua mão envolta da esfera e a pressionou, soltando rapidamente logo em seguida. Ele girou rapidamente e Harry percebeu que, dependendo de como a pressionasse, ela poderia girar rápida, lentamente e parar da mesma maneira.

O numero 1 surgiu brilhantemente de dentro da bola em vermelho e amarelo.

O peão de Avery pode sair da base, – que mais parecia uma mini oca encantada, de cor preta – mas apenas pra ficar na primeira casa do jogo. Harry não poderia realmente chamá-lo de peão, o "homenzinho" parecia um soldadinho de chumbo e resmungava idiotamente para Avery, mandando-o " _ganhar a merda da partida_ ".

– Cale a boca e ande logo, não temos a noite inteira – Araan respondeu, atraindo a atenção de alguns terceiranistas que observavam o jogo com diversão.

O peão... Homenzinho... Criatura, o que quer que fosse, o olhou irritado e foi até lá. As roupas pretas eram parecida com o seu caminho e ele só poderia identificá-lo por conta do numero 1 estampado em suas costas em amarelo brilhante e pela cor de sua "pele", que era de um lilás claro.

Harry até mesmo se perguntou se aquele peão era um tipo de fada, embora as considerasse burras demais para se comportar daquela maneira, ainda estavam presas ao jogo, coisa que nenhuma criatura toleraria ou pelo menos ele achava que não.

Deixou a questão de lado para observar o andamento do jogo.

Algum tempo depois, Walburga conseguiu tirar dois 6 direto e, assim como na regra de ludo, ela poderia escolher entre retirar dois peões da "oca" roxa ou retirar apenas um e andar com ele. Decidiu pela primeira opção. Na terceira vez que utilizou a bola no centro, que era chamada de " _circum_ ", ela tirou o numero 5 e seus dois peões começaram a discutir sobre quem deveria avançar. Eles até mesmo se estapearam, atraindo ainda mais atenção para o grupo jovem de sonserinos.

– Quietos – ela gritou, depois de tentar argumentar com ambos os peões – Avance, 1 mas se você passar para outro, eu vou te escolher por ultimo da próxima vez.

Harry, obviamente, ficou intrigado com a frase. _O que diabos aquilo significava?_

Mais alguns minutos passados, juntamente com pequenas discussões entre peões e jogadores. Fazendo-o rir. Até mesmo Abraxas, que era o mais calmo dali, perdia um pouco a compostura com certos comentários das pequenas criaturas.

Após sétima terceira rodada, ele entendeu o que Walburga havia falado anteriormente.

Lestrange havia dito para um dos seus, o 2, andar a frente do 1 e movimentou apenas ele nas próximas quatro rodadas. Deixando o primeiro peão enciumado e irritado. Então, a maldita peça disse:

"Como você parou de me usar, eu passarei para cá".

E, gradativamente, a cor azul escura de suas vestes se transformaram em verde escuro. Ele havia acabado de "mudar de lado", fazendo com que Abraxas ficassem sem peões na sua "oca" verde, ou seja, ele estava mais perto de vencer.

Lestrange ficou totalmente irritado e amaldiçoou a peça, verbalmente. O peão apenas o ignorou. O numero 1 de suas costas foi substituído pelo 4 e ele pode andar, finalmente, para seu próprio alivio.

Harry achou tudo uma loucura e foi ainda pior quando Abraxas ganhou. Os pequenos soldadinhos festejaram no centro, voando enlouquecidamente em pequenas vassouras encantadas ao redor da esfera. Os peões pretos, roxos e azuis já haviam voltado para suas bases e "desaparecido" para dentro de suas "casas", que se afundaram no tabuleiro.

Pequenos fogos verdes saíram da bola central, parabenizando o campeão.

As criaturas ficaram comemorando divertidamente, fazendo comentários jocosos sobre os outros jogadores, deixando os três irritados. Foi tudo _**muito interessante**_ , até a parte em que azarações foram lançadas nos perdedores.

A _circum_ , de alguma forma, sabia em quem mirar as maldições. E Harry entendeu agora o porque de nenhum deles ter se mexido.

O salão comunal, que estava cheio naquele momento, foi inundado com risadas e apontamentos.

Araan estava parecendo um coelho, seus dentes - todos eles - ficaram grandes, mas não tão grande quanto os de Tom no inicio daquele dia. Ele ainda poderia comer normalmente, mas sua aparência estava um tanto estranha.

Walburga ficou com os cabelos vermelhos e ela ficou irritada com o jogo, já que vermelho não era realmente um cor que ela gostava muito. Alias, não era uma cor que qualquer sonserino realmente gostava.

Lestrange foi o mais afetado ou melhor, a azaração que pegou nele foi a mais estranha mas menos duradoura. Pequenos besouros saíram todos cobertos de muco de seu nariz e em uma velocidade alarmante. Explodindo assim que voavam para longe de seu... " _Hospedeiro_ ". Foi nojento e a azaração perdurou por cinco minutos ao invés de um – o tempo normal.

Walburga e Araan ficariam daquele jeito por uma hora e Harry entendeu que, não havia conhecido o jogo porque o mesmo deveria ter sido banido em algum momento, mesmo não sendo tão perigoso assim.

 _Que injusto._

Ele sorriu junto com Abraxas, aquilo realmente havia sido divertido e seria ainda mais quando eles fossem para o grande salão, onde toda a escola poderia ver o resultado da vitória de Malfoy.

* * *

Ele só viu novamente Tom quando o horário para dormir estava quase estourando. O garoto entrou rapidamente no dormitório e foi direto para a cama, se fechando sem nem mesmo trocar de roupa. Ele se perguntou onde Riddle havia estado o dia inteiro, mas não era como se ele pudesse perguntar, então deixou a questão dentro de si... Futuramente, ele saberia.

Nenhum dos outros garotos falou alguma coisa sobre a entrada abrupta de Tom e Harry se sentiu estranhamente solidário, até porque, ambos eram órfãos e eles haviam sofrido abusos intensos antes de serem acolhidos por Hogwarts.

Voldemort, ou melhor, Tom estava sozinho. Ele não tinha ninguém e ainda sofria bullying, se não dos sonserinos, mas também de outras casas por ele ser um sonserino "indefeso".

Quantas coisas devem ter acontecido no maldito orfanato até que ele se transformasse naquela criança da penseira de Dumbledore?!

Harry sabia, de alguma forma, que Riddle era uma vitima dos trouxas. Ele sabia. Haviam acontecido coisas parecidas com alguns nascidos-trouxas e até mesmo mestiços – no futuro –, alguns viraram obscuriais e foram usados como armas de destruição em massa e outros apenas morreram rapidamente. Nenhum teve a força de Tom. Nenhum.

 _Todos pereceram nas mãos de trouxas ou por causa de trouxas._

Harry suspirou, enquanto se ajeitava na cama.

E se aquilo tivesse acontecido com ele?

E se ele tivesse sido ignorado ou maltratado como Tom foi e continua sendo?

Sim, tiveram os Dursleys, mas ele foi salvo por Hagrid, Hermione, Ron e a família Weasley. Ele tinha que admitir que, se não os tivesse conhecido, talvez ele se transformasse em um segundo Voldemort, não por conta do poder e sim pela insanidade ou crueldade. Até porque, ele descobriu depois de algum tempo que, diferente do que Dumbledore lhe havia dito, Tom **era** sim capaz de amar como qualquer ser humano.

Ser concebido sem amor e por uma poção, não o limitou a não ter sentimentos bons. O problema todo de Tom foi sua infância e pré-adolescência. Os trouxas que o rodearam, os alunos de Hogwarts e, por fim, Dumbledore.

 _Ah, Dumbledore_

Harry também tinha certeza de outra coisa: Dumbledore havia tido uma parcela grande de culpa sobre o que havia acontecido com Tom.

Se ele tivesse sido amado e compreendido por uma pessoa. _Apenas uma_. O destino dele não teria sido tão cruel.

De qualquer forma, Voldemort ainda precisava existir e isso limitou seus pensamentos por alguns minutos.

 _Voldemort precisa existir, não da maneira que um dia existiu_ , foi o que a voz dentro de si soou, o deixando momentaneamente confuso. Até que ele piscou, entendendo o raciocínio.

Ele tem que existir e Harry decidiu que trabalharia em Tom para que isso acontecesse mas, diferente do que Dumbledore fez com ele o transformando em – como Snape disse uma vez – " _um porco para o abate_ ", Tom não ficaria as cegas.

O plano anterior martelou em sua mente. Um passo havia dado e ele até mesmo se aproximou de Tom, de um jeito estranho. _Tudo, agora, era apenas questão de tempo._

Um tipo sombrio de sorriso se espalhou pelos lábios de Harry. Qualquer um que olhasse, diria que tal coisa não deveria estar nos lábios de um garoto tão novo mas, novamente, Harry não era o que ele demonstrava ser.

* * *

Segunda foi sua primeira aula de transfiguração e ele estava ansioso para estudar as atitudes do ex-futuro-diretor.

Eles tinham aula com a Grifinória, o que foi meio desgastante já que aquela antiga rivalidade estava presente no momento. Na sexta, suas aulas mesclavam apenas com Corvinal e Lufa-lufa, o que foi até mesmo estranho... Dumbledore sempre gostava de colocar grifinórios e sonserinos juntos, mas Harry tinha que se lembrar que esse diretor era Dippet e não Dumbledore.

Quando Harry observou seus horários, dado pelo professor Slughorn no inicio da sexta-feira, e viu que existiam poucas aulas que eles compartilhavam com a grifinória, ele se sentiu satisfeito. Sempre imaginou que Dippet era um Diretor ruim, mas ele parece ser melhor que Dumbledore – pelo menos no assunto sobre essa rivalidade.

Ele chegou cedo à aula, assim como a maioria dos sonserinos. Araan estava contando sobre o aviso no mural da sonserina para Abraxas, mas o outro não estava dando tanta importância ao assunto – quadribol.

Harry se surpreendeu em saber que ele poderia fazer um teste para o time. Dumbledore provavelmente mudou muitas regras e ele só havia notado duas.

 _As corujas, que traziam seu correio de manhã e não ao meio dia._

 _E agora isso, o quadribol._

Tinha também chance de, nesse mundo, tal regra nunca ser mudada ou passar pela cabeça do homem, mas Giltine havia dito que esse lugar era muito parecido com o outro. Poucas coisas eram diferentes e ele apostava que essas duas não entravam na lista.

 _ **O que mais ele mudou?**_

Por falar em Dumbledore, ele entrou rapidamente na sala junto com o seu bando de grifinórios. Parecia levemente nervoso e olhou com desgosto a divisão aparente da sala.

– Podem se misturar – ele falou, fazendo com que grande parte da turma o olhasse surpresa.

Harry, que estava sentado ao lado de Araan, se levantou permitindo que uma garota grifinória de cabelos ruivos-apagado sentasse ao lado do amigo.

Araan o olhou irritado, murmurando sobre traidores de sangue e Harry percebeu que suas suspeitas anteriores estavam certas, ela era uma Weasley ou Prewett... Ele não sabia da fisionomia da família extinta, então poderia ser qualquer um deles.

– Sr. Prince – Dumbledore falou atrás de si, fazendo Harry se amaldiçoar mentalmente.

Esses fleshes do seu passado ainda o colocariam em apuros. Se é que já não estava em um.

– Sim, professor? – ele respondeu, se virando para o homem.

– Sente-se ou prefere ficar de pé ao lado da Srta. Prewett?

– Hum... – _Prewett_ – Não senhor – ele respondeu, olhando algum lugar vago.

Harry teve vontade de rir.

Sério, era interessante que o único... ÚNICO... Lugar vago era ao lado de Riddle.

Ele duvidava muito que Giltine estivesse por detrás disso, mas as coincidências eram estremas demais.

Saiu de perto de Dumbledore, sem realmente se desculpar ou falar algo a mais para o homem e foi para o lado de Riddle, sentando-se. O menino o olhou de canto, mas não disse nada.

Harry pode sentir o fuzilamento de vários olhos em suas costas, mas ele meio que estava acostumado a tais coisas e não ligou. Agora, o que exatamente ele poderia fazer? Bater o pé e exigir não sentar com um " _sangue-ruim_ "? Não. Ele tinha mesmo que se aproximar do menino e algo lhe dizia que ficar ao lado dele seria bom para observar Dumbledore e suas ações.

Ele não estava errado.

O professor olhou seu afastamento duramente, observando-o se sentar ao lado do garoto ofidioglota.

Pensou em distanciar o jovem Riddle de um dos sonserinos que mais tinha ou teria influencia ali dentro, mas não tinha como. Aquele era o ano em que os sonserinos eram maioria e não apenas Prince e Riddle ficaram juntos, mas também Black e Goyle.

Lembrando-se da conversa com o diretor, na manhã de sábado, ele percebeu que não corria tanto perigo assim. Sonserinos sempre foram mais cruéis com nascidos-trouxas e não teria como Tom saber que ele era, no mínimo, um mestiço e herdeiro de Slytherin.

Ele o manipulou bem sobre isso – aconselhando-o a não contar e nem mostrar seu dom a ninguém – e os colegas de quarto estão fazendo o resto. Se tiver sorte, ele será apenas um garoto comum em meio à comunidade bruxa.

Dumbledore foi até a frente da classe e começou sua lição, muito mais tranquilo.

– Primeiro vocês devem entender o que é transfiguração, os passos que são necessários dar para ela ser realizada com perfeição e só ai a pratica, o que pode demorar certo tempo, já que esse ramo da magia é incrivelmente difícil de ser aprendido da noite pro dia.

"Eu exijo total dedicação em minhas aulas".

Ele disse a ultima parte com certa ênfase, fazendo Harry lembrar muito de Snape em seu primeiro ano.

Ele balançou a cabeça, falando mentalmente que não queria se lembrar do seu antigo professor de poções. Ele precisava se concentrar em Dumbledore.

– Alguém sabe me dizer quais são as três etapas da Transfiguração?

Algumas poucas mãos foram levantadas, principalmente dos grifinórios, mas Albus se focou no menino Riddle, que estava quieto e até meio perdido.

– Sr. Riddle, sabe me dizer?

 _Ah, não. Ele não está fazendo isso... Ele não pode estar se comportando como Snape, não pode._

Harry olhou para Tom, se preparando para ver um frágil garoto com medo de responder ao seu professor, mas não foi isso que enxergou.

– Primeiro, o bruxo lança o feitiço. Em segundo, ocorre uma transformação parcial e por ultimo a transformação total.

Harry parou de respirar. Ele tinha que se lembrar que as semelhanças entre ele e Tom Riddle, no seu primeiro ano, não eram exatamente iguais.

 _Tom sempre foi extremamente inteligente._

– Correto e você pode me dizer também um feitiço que eu possa demonstrar? – ele falou, apontando para o rato que estava em cima de sua mesa, pacificamente quieto.

 _As lições estão mais avançadas..._ Harry meditou por alguns segundos, pensando em adicionar isso a sua lista de "coisas modificadas por Dumbledore" ou não.

– Vera verto – respondeu, pronunciando as palavras perfeitamente e demonstrando até mesmo o movimento de mão

O professor então, apontou para o rato e o transformou em um cálice de água.

Aquele ali era o inicio do respeito que Tom começou a receber. Ainda estava longe dele ser considerado alguém digno de estar na sonserina, mas foi um bom primeiro passo.

Dumbledore continuou sua lição, apontando erros que normalmente poderiam ser cometidos em tal feitiço e salientando que ele não seria tentado na classe até a metade do ano que vem, já que eles ainda precisavam entender o conceito por detrás da transfiguração e isso, segundo ele, levava tempo.

Harry suspirou, fazendo poucas anotações, afinal de contas, ele já sabia sobre o conteúdo. Durante a aula, ele percebeu os olhares estranhos e cruéis que Tom recebia de Dumbledore, parece que o homem não era tão bom ator quanto no seu tempo ou ele sabia ler suas expressões faciais muito bem.

A única coisa que ele se perguntava nisso tudo era _"por quê?"_

* * *

A semana passou rapidamente e, tirando latim, Harry estava indo bem em todas as aulas, competindo assim com Riddle, que também foi questionado por alguns professores e demonstrou certa habilidade com feitiços em geral.

Naquela manhã de sexta, ele também recebeu a noticia de que Grindelwald havia escapado, com cinco dias de diferença da data antiga. Ele deveria ter escapado no domingo e não na quinta, certamente algo havia sido modificado, _mas o que?_

Eles estavam saindo da aula de poções, quando viu que seus dois amigos os esperavam ativamente.

– Harry – Abraxas falou, atraindo sua atenção.

Eles ainda tinham que caminhar para a maldita aula de latim, então se apressou em colocar as anotações dentro da bolsa.

– Sim?

– Porque você se sentou com Riddle? – Araan perguntou, se metendo prontamente na conversa.

– Porque era o único lugar vago – Harry apenas deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse obvio. – Era isso que queria me perguntar?

Avery havia sido puxado por um dos Black que Harry não se deu ao trabalho de lembrar o nome. Lestrange e Malfoy sentaram juntos e os outros alunos já estavam sentados quando entraram, incluindo os lufanos.

Novamente, havia apenas Riddle sozinho.

– Na verdade, não. Meu pai me mandou um recado hoje, sobre Mabom... Você vai? – ele sussurrou, como se tal coisa fosse um segredo e realmente o era.

– Sim.

Os dois o encararam com olhares arregalados, sabendo exatamente quem poderia estar na celebração da casa Prince.

– Por quê...? Quero dizer, você é o herdeiro, não precisa estar lá – Avery disse, olhando pra baixo.

– Eu preciso falar com meu pai sobre algo e seria bom _vê-lo_ também.

Como sonserinos, eles entendiam, mas ambos eram crianças e crianças tem medo e curiosidade. Ele sabia que, nesse caso, o medo prevalecia.

Ele começou a se dirigir até a porta, sendo seguido pelos outros garotos que estavam tensos com toda a situação.

Harry não achava que era pra tanto, afinal de contas, ele duvidava muito de Gellert os visitasse em Mabon, em todo o caso, era bom se preparar.

– Vocês se lembraram de fazer o texto que o professor Calderon-Boot pediu semana passada? – Abraxas perguntou, tentando amenizar a tensão que ainda estava no ar.

Harry fez uma cara de desgosto, pensando que aquilo não era um jeito correto de se iniciar uma conversa, mas ele decidiu descontrair e dizer o quanto odiava a matéria e a merda do texto.

Aquilo os fez rir, distanciando o pensamento de que logo, Harry poderia encontrar o Lord das Trevas atual.

* * *

O final de semana não foi tão diferente como o anterior. A única coisa que aconteceu de diferente foi ver Walburga, em certo momento, conversando com um grupo de grifinórios aleatórios perto da entrada do grande salão.

Normalmente, Harry não prestaria atenção na interação de sonserinos com outras casas, mas ele precisou olhar a menina que olhava para um garoto com certo divertimento enquanto mostrava um papel para... _Charlus Potter._

 _Sim, sim... Era Charlus, de certeza._

Harry, quando estava pra completar 32 anos, achou tudo sobre a família Potter e, tirando as informações, o que mais o deixava feliz eram as fotos em perfeito estado que havia pego de famílias sangue-puro que tinham certa ligação com ele.

Por um momento, ele pensou em chegar ali e se apresentar como seu... Alguma coisa, mas ele conseguiu se parar. Só queria fazer isso porque sempre quis interagir com um parente vivo, mas sendo sincero, ele não sentia nada pelo garoto que via.

 _Nada_.

Observando os cabelos bagunçados que eram tão proeminentes em si mesmo em sua outra vida, ele riu.

Harry não iria se aproximar como familiar, ele seria outra coisa...

– Ei, Walburga – Harry disse, chegando perto do grupo de grifinórios e da menina sonserina.

Ela pareceu ficar um tanto incomodada com chegada de Prince, mas deu um sorriso que disfarçou bem sua postura tensa.

– Oi Harry, eu...

– Não vai me apresentar seus amigos? – ele perguntou, sendo totalmente cordial e não demonstrando repulsa alguma com a pergunta.

Ela suspirou, sabendo que não tinha opção.

– Oh, bem... Esse é Rickon Longbottom, Alice Priwett e Charlus Potter – ela apontou para cada um e Harry reconheceu a garota Priwett da aula de transfiguração.

Harry analisou os outros dois um momento. Rickon provavelmente era pai da avó de Neville e não era tão parecido com Neville. Os cabelos pretos ainda estavam ali, mas era apenas isso.

O garoto parecia bem "durão" e grande para a sua idade. Ele também era sério e seus olhos eram azuis ou alguma cor perto disso.

Já Alice era um pouco menor que ele e os cabelos eram de um tipo esquisito de ruivo mais escuro. Os olhos pretos demonstravam doçura, e ele tinha quase certeza de que a menina era tia de Molly e dos gêmeos que morreram na guerra.

 _Eles podem ser úteis._

Mas, primeiro, ele tinha que se aproximar de Charlus e, se os dados antigos estavam certos, ele sabia exatamente como agir.

– Prazer em conhecê-los – Harry falou para os garotos, olhando para Alice por ultimo – Eu te vi na aula de transfiguração. Espero que Avery não esteja sendo um idiota.

– Oh, não... Ele está sendo... Err... _Normal_ – ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença, mas mudou a expressão, já que ainda estava sendo observado.

– Bom, só vim te chamar para uma partida de _Ludum_ , quero ver se consigo jogar isso sem ser azarado – ele riu, se lembrando dos cabelos vermelhos da Black.

Como se percebesse a causa da risada, Walburga estreitou os olhos mas logo se recuperou.

– Eu não quero jogar com aqueles idiotas, são muito escandalosos.

Harry deu de ombros. _Era obvio que os meninos seriam escandalosos... Eram meninos._

– Que jogo é esse? – Alice perguntou, um pouco mais descontraída.

Potter e Longbottom ainda estavam meio receosos perto de Harry, mas aquilo era de se esperar. Ele era uma cobra afinal.

– Hm? Você não conhece...? – Walburga perguntou, olhando para os outros grifinórios.

– O jogo é mais popular aqui e Alice morou um tempo na França; Dentro do salão nós não podemos jogar – Charlus disse, incomodado.

– O professor Dumbledore, chefe da nossa casa, proibiu o jogo. Ele nos disse que proibiria na escola inteira, mas Dippet interveio – Rickon completou, mostrando que ele também estava chateado com o professor de transfiguração.

 _Ótimo_.

– Então joguem com a gente – Harry disse simplesmente.

Walburga olhou pra ele, perguntando pelo olhar se aquilo era um tipo de truque. A guarda de Charlus e Rickon foram reerguidas, deixando-os tensos logo após o momento leve de extravasão de sentimentos. Apenas Alice ficou feliz, sorrindo alegremente pelo convite.

– Claro, adoraríamos – ela disse, respondendo pelos outros.

– Não acho que seja uma boa ideia – o menino Potter disse e Longbottom concordou com o olhar.

– Certo – Harry deu de ombros – Vamos, Alice? – ele disse, estendendo o braço para a menina, cavalheiro. Ela recuou por um momento, mas acabou indo.

 _Grifinórios eram tolamente corajosos._

Eles caminharam vagarosamente, indo até o corredor para ir a parte das masmorras.

 _Seria a primeira vez que um membro de outra casa entraria no salão comunal da sonserina em... Quantos anos eram mesmo? 200? 300? Oh, isso seria tão divertido._

– V-você... Você... – ela suspirou, segurando mais firmemente em seu braço – Vai ter que me ensinar, porque nunca ouvi falar do jogo.

Ele sorriu, confortando-a.

– Ah, não se preocupe Alice... Eu vou te ensinar tudo que você precisa saber.


End file.
